The overall objective of the program is to provide an opportunity for the biomedical faculty of this university to conduct research in their specialization. Research participation of undergraduate and graduate students in all these areas will be an integral part of this effort. The participation should create an interest in students to persue biomedical research careers and should prepare faculty to compete with major institutions for research funds in the future. The following areas have been identified for their potential to achieve the objective. Drosophila mutagenesis research is focused on the isolation of mutagen sensitive strains. In successful, these strains may be able to detect very low concentrations of mutagens in air and will be useful in environmental mutagenesis. The chromosomal radiosensitivity project will elucidate the mechanism of aberration induction during the cell cycle. The students will receive experience in cytogenetic techniques which is a rapidly expanding field. The myristicin toxicity project will involve students in analytical techniques used in nutrition research while investigating the identification, localization, distribution and isolation of this toxin in edible foods. In the fourth project, the investigator plans to study if some alkali soluble cell wall fractions are potential immunogens. The students participating in this research will learn basic methods in immunology and handling of pathogens. They will also learn immunological techniques such as, isoelectric focusing and fluorescent antibody identification.